


【锤基】家

by Galway_Thyme



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galway_Thyme/pseuds/Galway_Thyme
Summary: 脑洞来自 supernatural S01E01三观崩坏，逻辑极差,OOC预警恶灵锤×恶灵基





	【锤基】家

2019年8月23日，挪威滕斯贝格。  
柯达斯·米斯特四十出头，高挺鼻梁上戴着一副细框眼镜，一天前刚刚打完离婚官司，当天就在奥斯陆和女友结婚了。早上他退掉了房间，发动自己的劳斯莱斯，在后备箱里放上所有的行李，把女友送到了机场。他准备把行李扔到滕斯贝格的老宅里，在口袋里揣一张去纽约的机票，把车开去机场，然后与女友远走高飞，离开挪威这个鬼地方。  
纽约，纽约。  
柯达斯一手抓着方向盘，一手拿着手机，电话里女友的声音甜甜的，和自己那天杀的前妻完全不在一个档次上。  
我要和这个完美的女人一起去纽约度过下半辈子，我要和我的挚爱一起构建一个完美的家。  
汽车开过一个庄园，穿过公路，开上了湖上的大桥。  
“你要登机了？好的，好的，到纽约见，我亲爱的。”他贴心地等着女友先挂掉电话，然后关掉了手机。  
空旷的大桥上一辆车也没有，他踩了一脚油门，打开车窗。  
我要在这个鬼地方的大桥上痛痛快快的飙一次车。  
可是车毫无预兆的停了，窗边站着一个白衣男子。  
他的肌肤毫无血色，一头黑发披散在白衣上，祖母绿的眼睛凝视着车里。他光着脚，显得落魄不堪。柯达斯有点晃神，甚至都不知道面前的人到底是男是女。  
“嘿伙计，你需要什么？”他抓着方向盘，在心里告诫自己，有什么东西不对劲。  
“带我回家。”男子的声音略有些沙哑。  
果然不对劲。  
“事实上我办不到伙计，我要去机场，时间很紧……”  
“带我回家。”  
男子突然消失，紧接着出现在车里的副驾驶上。车窗上升，仿佛有什么其他力量在控制方向盘，车头缓缓被调转，紧接着他的劳斯莱斯以疯狂的速度撞破一路上遇见的所有障碍物，在一个庄园前停下了。  
阿斯加德庄园。  
所有二十年前生活在滕斯贝格的人都知道阿斯加德庄园。二十年前这里白天有数百农奴在田里干活，厨房里飘出烤鸡的香气，公子们在林荫小道上骑马奔驰：晚上这里夜夜举办舞会，金碧辉煌的宅邸里传出欢声笑语。  
不知道什么原因，他们的大公子死了。  
小公子有一天爬到桥上，毫不留恋的跳了下去。  
连一个葬礼都没办，一年之内男主人和女主人相继去世，被合葬在庄园内。庄园里的奴隶解除了桎梏，把庄园内所有值钱的东西洗劫一空，一日内四散逃逸到天涯海角。  
那年1999年，至此就没有人再踏进过一次这里的门。  
破碎的玻璃散落在地上，爬山虎从高耸的穹顶上延伸到地表，阳光斑驳的透过树叶落在墙上。  
柯达斯惊魂未定。这里怎么可能是这个男人的家呢？  
“我再也回不了家了。”男人的声音又一次响起。  
他爬上柯达斯的膝盖，手指插入柯达斯的胸口。劳斯莱斯的主人还未来得及惨叫就永远无法再次发声。  
事后的阿斯加德庄园前多了一辆劳斯莱斯，里面却空无一人。无人知道这辆车是谁的，也无人知道这辆车为什么要停在这里。  
报警后，大家都说不要和阿斯加德庄园扯上关系。  
同时柯达斯·米斯特人间蒸发了，警方怀疑这辆车所属于他。由于车内没有任何他杀或是自杀痕迹，警方初步判定为失踪。  
二十年之内共有十二人以这种方式失踪，并且没有人之后再出现过。  
这十二例案件地点都在阿斯加德庄园前。  
警方把调查此事提上了日程，但由于毫无证据至今还无头绪。


End file.
